Avoidance of transfusion error in blood product administration is critical to patient safety. Mismatch of blood type (ABO/Rh) during transfusion can result in patient illness or death.
Use of technology to enhance the blood product selection protocol ensures the correct selection of each unit of blood for transfusion into each patient. The goal is to minimize the chance of human error in blood product type (ABO/Rh) selection as well as ensuring against outdated blood being selected. Giving medical professionals a more comprehensive search for blood product freshness and cross-match selection capabilities improves patient outcomes and in some cases will favorably impact patient survival.